songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yourovision Song Contest
, |Row 3 title = Founder |Row 3 info = TessHex |Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 13 |Row 5 title = Participants |Row 5 info = 64 (as of edition 14) |Row 6 title = Official channel |Row 6 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/FarnyB/about |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Fourteenth edition: accepting entries|image = File:Ysc_logo_generic.png}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' "If you like Eurovision, this is the best place for you! This is a song contest on YouTube, and it's been going for a full year, now. If you are interested in this and want to take part, just send me a personal message with the song you want to participate with and country that you want it to represent. Good luck to all!" —Adapted from the founder's original description of the contest, with alterations to keep its information accurate. The contest originally had its own channel on YouTube, founding the contest originally in July. However, it was updated on September 2nd, 2013 to state that the contest would not take place. As a result of this, TessHex, who had chosen to participate for Finland, decided to take control of the contest instead. The contest takes place once a month, for ten months every year, with May and December being the two months off, due to the Eurovision and Junior Eurovision Song Contests taking place in or near to those times. Rules *Participating songs must not have taken part in the Eurovision or Junior Eurovision Song Contests. National finalists are permissible, however. *Türkvizyon and ABU TV and Radio Song Festival entries are currently permitted, but this is subject to change based on said contests' popularity over time. *There are no firm restrictions regarding which artists can represent which countries, though it is preferred that there be some connection between the artist and the country they have been chosen to represent. If an artist does not have such a connection to their chosen country, the entry may be declared invalid or otherwise be obliged to change. *Voting is done in the Eurovision style: 1-7 points, then 8, 10, and 12 points, awarded in order of preference to a top-ten list of countries. *At present, only participating countries may vote; non-participant votes do not count towards the final result. *Participants must vote before the deadline, or their song will be disqualified, unless in exceptional circumstances, in which a grace period of 'voting overtime' will be permitted. *Participants may only send one song per contest, unless stated otherwise. *One artist cannot represent more than one country in the same contest. For example, Kelly Clarkson cannot represent both the United States and Greece in a single edition. *The winner of a contest will automatically qualify for the Grand Final of the subsequent contest in the event that Semi-Finals become necessary, and will be eligible to send two songs in the next edition. *Participants cannot vote for their own country. *In the event of Semi-Finals, qualifiers will be decided based on which countries receive the most points from their fellow semi-finalists. As of the eighth edition, which saw the first use of semi-finals, the standard number of qualifying countries is seven per semi-final. Additionally, there must be at least 24 participating countries before a semi-final round is applied. *Once a song has represented a country, it cannot be used again in a subsequent edition of the contest, unless that edition is a special edition, or other exceptions are applied at the discretion of the organising body. *If a song is disqualified, it can be entered for the same country in the next edition of the contest. If it is disqualified a second time, it cannot be entered again for two editions. If a song is disqualified a third time, it is permanently ineligible to participate at the contest. *Countries are allocated on a first-come, first-served basis, which is reset each month, meaning that it is difficult to guarantee a player the same country in each edition unless they reserve it early in the process. *As of the twelfth edition, some songs (particularly those used prominently in other contests) may be refused entry to the contest, in the interests of fairness to the other participants. This is done at the discretion of the host, and the decision is moderated by an anonymous third-party group. As such, any decisions taken on whether or not a song is eligible are considered final and non-negotiable. *Any edits to any pages pertinent to the contest on this wiki made without prior notification to the host, without consent, or without authorisation, will be considered vandalism, regardless of said edits' content or other modifications to the page in question. As such, any changes fitting these criteria will be reverted at the earliest convenience. Eligible participants Below is a list of countries that are directly eligible to participate in the Yourovision Song Contest. Other countries may apply to take part, but may be turned down in favour of another on this list. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Additionally, file:Flag of Antarctica.png Antarctica is permitted to take part, and can borrow from the following countries, because of their listed territories there: * (Argentine Antarctica) * (Australian Antarctic Territory) * (Antártica) * (Adélie Land) * (Ross Dependency) * (Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land) * (British Antarctic Territory) Participants to date See also: Countries in the Yourovision Song Contest Below is a list of every country that has ever sent at least one song to the Yourovision Song Contest, in order of confirmation of appearance, along with their run of appearances, their highest placing, and their lowest placing since their début. National finals To date, four users have used national finals as a means of selecting their entry for the Yourovision countries. They are as follows: The Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards See also: The Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards These are awards given out every quarter, to the best songs in four categories. They are announced in December, March, May and August. Editions Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests